


ADORE ME // LUFFY

by lawsbulge



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Eventual Smut, F/M, Humor, Mild Smut, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawsbulge/pseuds/lawsbulge
Summary: y/n sighed at the sight of all the boxes in front of her, she lived by herself but her friend, Ace asked if his little brother could move in, she couldn't deny the cute look on his face so she said yes even though she was worried about the outcome.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Luffy x reader 

warnings:

not a one shot  
angst  
sadness  
romance  
fluff  
smut? maybe  
long story  
romance  
swearing  
kinda out of character luffy? 

If you like one piece and you're already after time skip then check out my other story about them watching the future! 

\- enjoy lovely's!


	2. Chapter 2

y/n sighed at the sight of all the boxes in front of her, she lived by herself but her friend, Ace asked if his little brother could move in, she couldn't deny the cute look on his face so she said yes even though she was worried about the outcome. 

y/n heard her phone go off so she turned around to see who was hitting up her phone since she doesn't usually reply. 

"Who's hitting me up now?!" she had a frustrated look on her face. 

Luffy knocks on the door twice, no answer, *i guess i'll just walk in!* He walks in to see y/n looking down at her phone frustrated and moves closer to be behind her, he smiles brightly. 

"Y/N!! IT'S ME LUF-" 

He wasn't able to finish his words as he gets slapped across the face for scaring the living hell out of y/n. 

"FUCK! Oh- it's you Luffy! Don't do that ever again got it?! You scared me!" 

"Yeah, yeah i got it! you didn't need to slap me so hard!" "You were right behind me! what did you expect me to do?!" 

"Sorry! i didn't think you would be scared!" "Ugh! whatever, i'll help you unpack your stuff!" Luffy sighs. 

Their small heated moment goes away as they bring boxes into the empty room. Luffy looks around in disappointment. 

"Why is it... so blue?" he pouts and turns around.

"Uh? I don't know it was blue when i got here! don't ask me questions!" She huffs and looks at him as he pouts.

"Would you stop pouting?! Anyways i'm going to go into my room, be free to do what you want, i have notes to study." He looks at her even sadder than before. 

"Don't disturb me unless your hungry!" She talks in a singy song voice and walks away while he whines at her, "I'm not 8 years old!" "Yeah but you act like it!"

Two hours has passed since Luffy has moved into y/n's apartment, it's been pretty quiet which is weird considering Luffy is a loud ball of joy, she doesn't question it though, it's nice to have a peaceful night to herself for once. 

y/n looks at the clock and sees its 8:00pm. She decides to get up to go take a shower before she gets to distracted and gets too late to take one. 

As she opens her door, she can hear the living room tv on and running from the outside of her bedroom door. 

It's playing a cartoon, probably sponge bob or something but it draws her in as memories flow into her brain from when she was younger and innocent. 

Since she is in college, she's never had the chance to sit down and watch cartoons anymore, she misses the feeling. 

As she walks into the open living room area, she sees Luffy sitting on the couch curled up in his blanket watching the tv like it's the last thing he'll ever do. 

"Hey...Luffy, do you still watch cartoons?" 

She asks gently, not trying to disturb his mindset that he is in right now. 

"Yeah! I'm watching sponge bob right now! Do you want to watch it with me?" 

He smiles at her with love and she smiles   
back at him, not being able to resist his contagious big smile that he always has. 

"Uh...not right now. I have to go take a shower but i'll order pizza and chicken before i hop in, i know you like food and i do too, so i'll order extra just for you and me, okay?" 

he nods his head a little too much as she walks away into the bathroom with her towel in hand. She orders the food before she goes in, so she doesn't forget. 

as she turns on the shower and steps in as soon as it gets hot enough, she scrubs her body with soap and thinks about the little events of today and how her life is changing drastically so fast.

*Its weird having this kid here, i'm so used to being alone...* She stops thinking about it and finally rinses off and steps out the shower to put her towel on. 

As she steps out the bathroom, she sees Luffy sitting down with the pizza and other food in hand, she stares a little too long until he notices her looking. 

"Hey y/n! the pizza got here just a second ago! But why are you naked?" He tilts his head in confusion as y/n questions his words and looks down at her body. 

She notices the towel dropped and screams loudly in embarrassment. 

"WHAT THE HELL! IM SO SORRY LUFFY! OH MY GOD! ARGH" 

She runs away and he looks at her confused and goes back to eating his food peacefully. She steps into her room with swear on her face from running.

She gets dressed quickly, in some yoga pants and a tank top and walks outside her room slowly. She stops and sits down next to Luffy and grabs a slice of pizza.

"Um...I'm so sorry for earlier...that's my fault" She rubs her back in a apologetic way and Luffy just looks at her. 

"What? I don't even care, why should i care if your naked or not?" Luffy looks away and grabs another slice of pizza. 

She looks at him dumbfounded and he smiles, *I though all boys like a little bit of body?! he's kind of stupid* She looks at the tv and leans back on the couch. 

After a while, it got quiet and y/n felt something heavy on her lap, she looked over to Luffy knocked out, since she was too tired to do anything about it, she let it go. 

the next morning: 

y/n woke up to the feeling of warmth wrapped around her body, she adjusted her eyes to her surroundings to see Luffy curled up on her with his arms wrapped around her body, he seems to stretch like rubber, it's kind of cute to her. 

She can hear his snoring lightly and she's too afraid to move, since he's so hyper and this is the first time she's seen him so quiet and calm, she smiles down at him. 

She watches tv for the time being until Luffy wakes up. He gets up and stretches his arms and looks at y/n and smiles.

"Sorry, Sorry! i didn't think i would fall asleep on you!" "It's not a big deal, but i need to go get dressed so let me get up!"

Luffy pouts and turns his head to the side in disappointment, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" "I NEED TO GO SHOPPING!" 

His eyes light up at the word shopping, thinking of food or what not & gets up and runs to y/n so hard they bump heads. 

"Ouch! What was that for??" She huffs and he grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her violently in excitement.

"Can i come with you?? Please can i come? I'm so bored here!" Luffy whines and she rolls her eyes at his antics. 

"Fine! Get dressed!" He smiles and runs into his room to go get dressed and go out for the day with his new roommate.

y/n sits in the living room waiting for Luffy, she waits for 30 minutes and starts getting tick marks on her forehead. 

"LUFFY HURRY UP OR IM LEAVING YOU HERE!!" She shouts in anger and Luffy shrieks from her screaming.

Luffy comes out moments later in joggers with a button down shirt and flip flops? in the winter? y/n shakes the thought away and looks at Luffy disturbed with his outfit choices of sorts. 

"That's...what you're wearing in the winter?" "Yeah is there a problem?!" "It's winter....why flip flops?!" "i don't like shoes! they are so uncomfortable!" 

y/n sighs defeated and tells Luffy to get up so they can go. They finally get to y/n's car and she gets in the drivers seat, while Luffy sits in the passenger patiently.

"Luffy! put your seatbelt on please!" "Wh-" "PUT IT ON NOW!" "yes ma'am!" He shivers at her loud voice again and looks to the side to see the outside from the car. 

"Alright are you ready? We are gonna be out for a while!" y/n smiles to cheer up the mood and Luffy looks over smiling slightly, "Are we gonna get food?!" 

"Ugh yes of course! I'm starving!" She laughs and he smiles at her with a hint of blush on his tan cheeks, she looks away nervously and starts to drive off.


	3. SPENDING THE DAY OUTSIDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n is adjusting to her new life with Luffy, let’s see what they make up of it !

as y/n drives off she turns on the radio to listen to some music, not having her aux cord of her right now to play her own. She taps awkwardly on her steering wheel from the awkward silence in the car. 

She looks over to Luffy who is on his phone looking at instagram. "Sooo...Luffy how old are you anyways?" "Oh? I'm 19!" She almost screams in his face and looks over to him wide eyed confused. 

"You're 19?!" "Yeah! Is that a problem?!"  
"No not at all it's just you're younger than me!....considering how naive you are.." 

Luffy perks up at the comment and gives her an anger face in response, "That was rude! Take that back!" "I'm sorry jeez!" 

She laughs and turns the corner near the food market. After parking which took forever, they both get out the car, she locks it they walk into the food market, with a cart behind them for shopping. 

𝐀𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐊𝐄𝐓 

As they walk, y/n takes out a note which has the things she needs on it, "What's that?" "Well duh it's things i need!" "What do you neeedddd?" "Food and essentials? Why?" "Can i get something too?!" 

"You're such a child! but fine! ONE THING!" She points her finger in his face & he pushes it away, "Yosh! I'll get food!" he smiles brightly while she sweats. 

They walk into every isle looking for the things they need until they get to isle where there is women needs. y/n picks up a pack of pads and is about to throw it in the cart until Luffy stops her. 

"What now luffy?!" "What's that?" "What do you mean? they are pads!" "Yeah but is that a diaper for women?!" "Ummm...i guess so, you don't know what it is?!" 

He turns his head in confusion while she smacks her forhead in worry, "They are for when women have their menstrual cycle! which they bleed for 3-7 days!" 

"WHAT?! That's so scary! Women are sure strong! I wonder if Nami has that!" Luffy's eyes go big and he sweats. 

"You know Nami?! And yeah she does, she's a women of course!" Luffy rolls his eyes and grabs it from her and puts it in the cart for her so she doesnt forget. 

They go to check out at the cashier, y/n starts to pick stuff up and notices a pack of beef cuts and looks up to Luffy, "that is a lot of meat!" "Pleasee?" "fine!" 

𝐀𝐅𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐏𝐀𝐂𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐂𝐀𝐑 

y/n starts up the car and sits in the coldness waiting for it to warm up. She blows out cold air and puts her hands up to rub them together. 

"It's so cold in here isn't it Luf-" she stops and gasps after warm hands grab her cold ones, "You're very cold y/n, ill hold your hands for right now" Luffy smiles while  
y/n heats up and turns her head away. 

"A-Ah okay Luffy thank you.." She replies back silently while he rubs his hands with hers, intertwining them together sensually, "Isn't this better y/n?!" 

She nods her head and notices the warm car heat and let's go of his hands, he gasps and turns his head to the side confused until noticing the car is warm again. 

"So where do you want to eat?" "Let's go to my friends Sanjis place! his father owns a cafe!" "Okay, i know what you're talking about, it's the Baratie?" "Uh-huh!" She blows air out and starts to drive. 

☏ ☏ ☏ ☏ ☏ ☏ 

After 20 minutes, they arrive at the Baratie at 11:30am, still breakfast but almost lunch which is perfect timing. They walk in and Luffy notices Sanji. 

"SANJI!!" He jumps on Sanji and Sanji smiles but quickly lets it off his face, "Let go idiot! we are in pub-" He stops and looks at you with heart eyes. 

"My my who is this beautiful darling in front of me?" "Ah...i'm y/n!" "y/n...that sounds nice on my tongue." Sanji tilts her chin and looks down at her while she turns her face away in embarrassment. 

"Oi Sanji! Let go now!" Luffy yells at him angrily and Sanji laughs, "You're jealous? that's funny Luffy!" Luffy punches him in the arm while Sanji laughs, "i'm just joking! i'll get you and the fine lady a nice table, Marimo and the others are here!"

"ZORO?!! YAY!" Luffy rushes behind Sanji while y/n tries to tell him to calm down since he's embarrassing them. They walk over to a table with a slim women with black hair, Nami and a green haired man and a long nosed man anext to him. 

"Who's the pretty chick?" Zoro looks over to y/n, "oh! i'm y/n! nice to meet you..?" "Zoro...nice to meet you too y/n" he smirks at her and she turns to Nami. 

"Y/n! it's so good to see you!" "You too Nami! I missed you!" Luffy looks at her and nods his head, "How do you guys know each other anyways?" 

"Ah we use to steal together!" Nami smiles and y/n covers her mouth, "NAMI! don't just say that!" "What? we are all friends now it doesn't matter!" 

She rolls her eyes and looks over to the tall sitting women, who also has big...boobs in front of her face. She smiles and takes out her hand to shake it. 

"I'm Nico Robin! Nice to meet you y/n!" "TH- THE NICO ROBIN?!! IM SUCH A BIG FAN OF YOU!" y/n has stars in her eyes while Robin smiles brightly. 

"Thank you! I'm looking forward to being your friend sweetheart!" Y/n almost passed out right there from her words. She stops and looks at the long nosed. 

"I'm Usopp! Nice to meet you too!" "I've seen you around! You seem so cute aww!" "A-Ah thank you, y/n" He blushes and rubs his back cutely at the praise. 

Robin looks up and down at Y/n and starts to speak up, "Y/n do you mind telling me your last name?" "Oh it's Tralfalgar!" "W-WHAT?!!" everyone around her screams- Robin. 

"You- You're the Tralfalgar Law's younger sister? That sexy ass man?!" Nami blushes while y/n sighs, "Yes i am that bastards younger sister, why?" 

"He is a fine ass man if i do say so myself" Both Zoro and Sanji spit out honestly and Usopp nods his head in agreement. "Torao is you're brother? Ive met him before but he always calls me annoying!" 

Luffy pouts, "yeah he's a big meanie but he's actually really sweet sometimes!" Robin smiles, "I asked because our friend chopper works with him!" "Oh that cute little boy? HES A ADULT?!" "Yeah!" 

Y/n and everyone talks while Luffy starts to get annoyed, "y/n i'm hungryyyy can we just sit down?!" he yells at her in a whiny voice and she covers her ears. 

"Fine Luffy...bye it was nice meeting you guys! text me if needed!" y/n smiles while they wave, "Alright darling, i'll get you guys a table, follow me!" Sanji purrs out and Y/n laughs at him.

Sanji sits them down and walks away to go get drinks after they order what they want. "Why didn't you tell ME Torao was your brother?!" "You never asked!" 

"Still! tell me things next time!" "what's up your ass Luffy?!" "Nothing! just tell me, I live with you and deserve to know!" He looks at her angrily and she smiles. 

"The more i spend time with you the more i notice how cute you are Luffy!" He blushes slightly and looks down at the menu in embarrassment.

They sit in awkward silence waiting for their food which comes out in the next 30 minutes, Luffy taps his hands on the table, stomach growling. 

*nehhhh i'm so hungry!* he slams his head on the table, tongue out and panting. y/n looks at him sideways and runs her hand through his hair. 

Sanji walks over to them with their drinks, one orange juice and one corona with lemon, "Here you bastard! and here you go 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘢𝘮" Sanji swoons while y/n takes his hand and kisses it slowly. 

"Thank you my love..." she smiles at him while his whole body goes red like he's on fire, "Je t'aime à la folie!" he hurries away while she laughs and Luffy doesn't looked pleased at what he just saw at all. 

"Could you stop?!" Luffy grabs her by her hair and yells, veins coming out his neck. "Why are you so mad?" "Because i don't want anyone looking at you like that!" 

Y/n stops in her tracks and pouts at him, "don't worry i was just teasing him! Do you really think i wasn't joking?" "Yes!" she laughs and sighs defeated. 

"So why did Ace want you to move in with me?" she looks at him and he shrugs, "He said i was getting too "grown" to be living with him and my brother Sabo..." 

"I don't think i'm getting too old yet, i'm 19 and he treats me like a child!" "You act like one a lot but it's cute.." "IM OLDER THAN YOU!" "haha it doesn't matter!" 

"Ace is one of the best older brothers i could ask for, same with Sabo...it's just they baby me a lot and i'm grown!" He pouts cutely but y/n can see he's really upset so she pulls him into a hug. 

"They care a lot about you...it's not something that they are making fun of you for..remember that!" he smiles at her and rubs her back while she leans into it. 

they end the afternoon off talking about life, while y/n has some drinks, Luffy only drinks orange juice the whole time. by the time they leave, y/n is tipsy and Luffy takes it upon himself to drive home. 

𝐎𝐍 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐖𝐀𝐘 𝐁𝐀𝐂𝐊 𝐇𝐎𝐌𝐄 

"y/n cmon you need to get up! we are almost home!" Luffy lightly smacks her face while having his other hand on the wheel and she pushes it away in disgust. 

"D-Don't sl-slap me!" "I'm sorry y/n but YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!" he yells at her and it rings back into her ears. 

Luffy turns the street that they live on, he parks the car, gets out and opens y/n's door, she looks up at him and smiles sheepishly and puts her hands near his chest and gasps in amusement. 

"You are so firm under here! you look so slim and skinny though!" he looks behind him making sure people aren't around and goes down to pick y/n up. 

"You're not listening so i'm gonna have to carry you!" He yells at her with shark teeth and she slams her fist on his back in anger, "LET ME DOWN!" "NO! NO!" 

people look outside to hear y/n yelling at Luffy while he just lets her hit him since she's so "angry" they look away in embarrassment and mind their business. 

He unlocks the door and throws her onto the couch, she bounces up and slams her head onto the arm rest. "What the hell was that for?" "You were being bratty!" 

"No i wasn't!" "Yes huh!" "No!" "I'm not arguing with you y/n!" Luffy yells at her and takes off his small jacket. 

"I'm gonna bring you into your room so you can go to sleep, you are too drunk right now!" Luffy points at her and she sticks out her tongue, "FINE!" 

He sighs and picks her up again, in bridal style and walks to her room, "This girl is bat shit crazy! no more drinking!" 

He opens her bedroom door and places her on the bed slowly. he sees she still has her jacket on and shoes and starts to undress her without waking her up. 

"She'll be fine, let's hope she doesn't beat my ass!" He laughs and opens her jacket up to take it off, he looks down at her shirt and looks away not wanting to disrespect her boundaries. 

He finally takes her shoes off and throws them on the floor, he covers her with her blankets and walks out her room sighing, feeling sore from all the lifting he had to do just now to bring her in. 

He heads into his room to get some sleep after this long day, he never realized how much he's starting to like y/n, he doesn't want to believe he likes someone.

it's a weird feeling and he's never had it before, not even when Boa hit on him, and she's the prettiest person ever, he lays down going to sleep thinking about food.


	4. FOUR MONTHS AHEAD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been four months since Luffy has moved in with y/n but where has he been!!?

𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐑 𝐌𝐎𝐍𝐓𝐇𝐒 𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐑...

It's been four months since Luffy has moved in with y/n, they haven't talked as much after that night Luffy brought y/n home from being "tipsy" as she says.

y/n sits bored on the couch watching tv, she's been stress eating since the finales are coming up and is scared if she's gonna pass or not. She wonders where has Luffy been going these past months. 

She looks at the time that reads, 3:45am, she questions where Luffy has been since he left straight away in the morning, worried she calls his phone. 

after ringing a couple of times he finally picks up the phone, she smiles and puts it to her ear, "Hel-" she stops after hearing moans come from a women. 

She gasps and wants to hang up but is too nosy to do so, she puts the phone back to her ear and listens for a name that she can recognize, shes had her fair share of hookups but never thought Luffy would. 

"Hah! Luffy!" "Boa!" y/n covers her mouth in utter shock, she hangs up and whispers, "He's messing with Boa?!" She has veins coming out her neck in anger. 

"Why should i even care?! We aren't dating but Boa?!" She stands up and stomps her feet, "Why her of all people?!" she slams her hands on the kitchen counter and the door bell rings. 

She questions who's at the door and goes to open it, "Who is it?" She opens the door to Ace, her old "friend". She rolls her eyes and he smiles while she lets him into her and his brothers apartment. 

"What do you want Ace?!" "Why are you so stingy love?" He gets in her face and she pushes his face away in disgust, smelling the stench of liquor.

"What's wrong? You're not like this unless you're mad, and where's my broth-" She shuts him up and he looks at her and sighs, he grabs her by the wrist. 

He pulls her near his face and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "He's with his girlfriend isn't he?" he whispers and she pushes him away, "Shut up Ace!" he laughs at her.

She looks at him distracted from her emotions while he grabs her by the waist, "You do know you can call me up if you're feeling down right?" he lifts her chin up and she looks away nervously. 

"I-I know but there's no reason to have sex with you right now, i'm just upset" "At my brother right? you like him or something?" "NO!" "Yeah right!" 

she denies it fast and keeps going on, "it's just he should've told me!" He laughs at her face. He slips his hand from her chin down to her neck, slightly squeezing it while she shudders from the feeling.

He lets go and sits down watching y/n close, she looks into his eyes that have a dangerous glint in them and she looks away. Just as he was about to talk, Luffy walks in sighing looking over to Ace.

"Oh! hey Ace and y/n....jeez why do you look so upset?" Luffy rubs his neck and shows hickeys all over while y/n 'tchs'. 

Ace notices and heads to the door, "Anyway, i'll go now, you two...talk it out or something..." before they have a chance to say anything he runs out. 

Luffy and y/n sit in silence while he taps his fingers on the counter, he sighs and gets up, "Well i'm going to bed, good-" 

"Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?" "What?" "You heard me!" She yells while Luffy is taken aback from her shouting, "I don't have a girlfriend..." 

"Then why was you with Boa earlier?" y/n crosses her arms while Luffy rubs his finger into her chest "Why are you in my business?" "because you've been gone!" 

"So? what's that gotta do with you?!" he presses harder "Well you live with me and you haven't been home recently ! i cant be worried about you now?!" 

she yells at him with tears forming from anger while he scrunches his face up annoyed, "Y/n come on it's not like that! she's just a hookup!" She looks away. 

"If it was a 'hookup' then why have you been basically gone for 4 months?" she gets closer to his face so they are face to face while he lowers his head down. 

"Why do you care so much anyway?" she struggles to get out words while he takes her chin roughly and leans down so he's near her lips, "I've been messing with some girl and you been worried?" 

"No it's...just i wanted to make sure YOU were safe!" "Like i said, i've been fucking boa and you are worried? you like me or something?" "NO SHUT UP!" 

"Look it's 4:30 am and you've been yelling, calm down" he pulls her closer and she pushes away, "Let go! I don't wanna see you!" "No y/n no way!" 

"let go, let go, LET-" as she was about to scream, Luffy bites into her neck out of anger while she shuts up and twitches from the pain, "Ow- that hurt!"

he bites harder which makes y/n whimper and lets go, "calm down! we can go out tomorrow so i can explain it!" He yells out her while she stares in shock. 

He lets go of his grip on her and walks away towards his room, before he steps in he looks back at her with a grin, "go to sleep y/n and stop worrying!" 

She looks at him and looks away while she walks into her room and closes the door, *WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?* 

she plops on her bed and screams internally, thinking of the events that just played out. She sighs and stops thinking about it and soon falls into sleep. 

𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐍𝐄𝐗𝐓 𝐌𝐎𝐑𝐍𝐈𝐍𝐆

y/n walks out her room groggily and looks at the time, it says 3:00pm and she looks wide awake. 

walks to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower, as she walks in she turns the light on and looks at her face in horror. 

"This is what i look like?!" She gasps and rushes to turn on the water. She gets undressed and walks into the hot water and moans from the heat. 

After an hour, she gets out and goes to get dressed. As she was getting ready, she heard her phone go off a dozen times. 

Since she wasn't able to get fully dressed, she sighs annoyed and picks up her phone, winces at the brightness and opens it up to see a group chat.

⒮⒯⒭⒜⒲ ⒣⒜⒯⒮

Sanji 🧑🏼🍳 - hey guys! 

Marimo🏃🏽♀️- what do you want dumbass? 

Nico 🌸 - Hello people! 

Nami 🍊- Hi everyone ☺️! 

Straw hat 😒- Wassup! 

hey guys and luffy... -y/n 😩 

Nami 🍊- Hi y/n how are you?! 

Long nosed 😀- sooo the tension is up! 

Chopper 🥺- It seems so! who's y/n? 

Brook ☠️- Ah! Who is that madam? 

Franky🧑🏻🎤 - Yow! Who's the new guy? 

Not a guy! but my names y/n! - y/n 😩

Sanji 🧑🏼🍳- anyway, let's meet up later! 

*everyone loved an attachment* 

y/n sighs, locks her phone and walks to opens her drawer Before she could open it Luffy walks in and slams her into her blankets on her bed.

"What's up with you?!" He spats in her face angrily while holding her wrists up, she winced in pain from his strong grip while she looks at him above her. 

"Nothing! let me go already!" "No!" she tries to move and he opens her thighs with his knee presses into her inner thighs to make her stop moving. 

"Didn't i tell we will talk about it? Stop being so mean!" he pouts and let's go of her wrists and plops down onto her.

"Ah! you're heavy!" she tries to push him off but gives up noticing he's too heavy, she's strong but he's not budging at all. 

She huffs and lets him lay there, after a while he wraps his hands around her waist and breaths into her neck, making y/n sleepy, she yawns & feels him smile. 

"I'm sorry y/n...i know i've been gone, i was just helping Boa like a good friend i am!" "So by fucking her?" "I mean...yes! she was going through a lot!" 

She rolls her eyes and rubs her temples, "Whatever it's fine, you're not my boyfriend so why should i care?" She quotes what he said last night and he pouts in an apologetic way. 

She lets the anger go away since there's no point of being angry anymore. Luffy smiles into her neck and plants little kisses on her neck lovingly. 

She stops and almost gets up but he pushes her down and goes back to kissing her neck softly again. She sighs into the feeling while he keeps doing it. 

Not placing any marks but doing it out of love and an apology, y/n notices Luffy likes to apologize by touching you in some sort of way, she'll let him get away with it. 

He lets her get up and looks down depressed, "I'm- I'm really sorry y/n! I didn't mean to hurt you!" he cries in her shoulder like a baby and she rubs his back, "It's okay! i'm not mad anymore!" 

He looks up and rubs his red eyes, "Really? are you sure?!" He bounces and she laughs, "Yes! thank you for apologizing also...really!" he smiles.

He hugs her way too tight and plants a kiss on her cheek, "Okay! let's go and get ready!" He looks down to her thighs, noticing that she doesn't have pants. 

"Oh- uh i'm sorry!" He blushes and looks away while she laughs out of embarrassment, "GET OUT! AND GO GET DRESSED!" "YES MA'AM!" 

y/n gets up and puts some jeans on, "Finally! i get to go out with my friends before finals! ive been stressed out!" She puts chapstick on and walks out. 

*It feels nice to finally see your friends and also to be back on good terms with your roommate* She thinks happily and waits for Luffy in the living room. 

She wonders what's in store for this late afternoon and tonight and who's she's going to she when she's out, oh well she'll find out sooner or later!


	5. Who’s the chick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy walks out his room with a black v-neck and some black jeans with his Straw Hat tied around his neck, he smiles at y/n and she smiles back, wondering why he looks so cute.

Luffy walks out his room with a black v-neck and some black jeans with his Straw Hat tied around his neck, he looks at y/n and smiles, she smiles back seeing him.

"Ready to go y/n?!" He jumps towards her in excitement while she pats him on the shoulder, "Of course! let's go!" She walks outside with Luffy behind her.

As they get in the car, they wait a little bit while Luffy looks towards y/n and grabs her chin to turn her face towards him. 

"Why was Ace over yesterday?" "He just showed up randomly, it wasn't planned!"   
She lies and smiles awkwardly while he nods his head & believes her right away. 

She starts the car up with sweat on her face and swears to herself she won't let Ace come over without permission. 

𝐀𝐓 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐀𝐑 

after getting passed the security guard, which took 10 minutes to convince they were of age, they walked into the bar noticing the "Straw Hats" and ran to them as they finally noticed them arrive. 

"Y/n! It's so good to see you!" Nami smiles and hugs her while her boobs plop in her face and y/n tries to push away since they are suffocating her. 

"It's nice to see you too...Nami!" She gets out the grasp gasping while saying hi to everyone else, "My my is this beautiful lady y/n?" A tall man with an afro looks over to y/n and over towers her. 

"h-hi! i'm y/n!" She gulps as he takes her hand and kisses it, "May you show my your panti-" he couldn't finish since Nami punched him in the stomach. 

y/n winces for Brook and looks over to where Zoro, Sanji and Usopp are sitting, she's walks over to them and greets them with hugs, "Hi darling! You look amazing on this lovely evening!" Sanji swoons. 

She accepts the praise and slightly heats up but Zoro bumps in "Stop being a weirdo! Anyway, wassup pretty chick!" "I have a name y'know!" "Whatever!" 

she rolls her eyes and smiles at Usopp who blushes in return, "H-Hi y/n! it's nice to see you...." "You too Usopp! you're so cute!" "Please stop!" he blushes harder. 

Luffy walks over to them and both y/n and him sit down next to all the 'Straw Hats', Luffy sighs and pouts noticing not all of his friends are here yet again. 

Nami sighs, "Robin Franky and Chopper are coming soon! Stop pouting!" "Why are they late?" "They went to go pick up Chopper from your brothers hospital!" 

She makes an O face and sweats profoundly, *I really hope my brother isn't coming here! i haven't seen him in a while!* She looks around the bar just in case, looking out for him. 

Just as she calms down some one pulls her from her collar of her jacket and everyone around her gasps in surprise. 

"Y/n-ya what the hell are you doing here?!" the deep and angry voice scares her while she looks up to see Law. 

Law stands at 6'3 with a short sleeved button down shirt, some buttons are opened that shows off all his tattoos and he has tight black jeans on, he has his hair slicked back and looks angry. 

"H-hey big brooo, i'm j-just out..." she gulps while he looks at her sternly, "What did i tell you about coming out?!" 

Everyone around y/n and Law blush seeing this beautiful man in front of them. Nami almost faints but keeps her balance while y/n smiles nervously at him. 

"L-Law! let me down please!" He doesn't reply and looks at her with his golden eyes while she turns purple, *Fuck this is what i didn't want happening!* 

"y/n-ya i swear to god if i have to carry your ass home tonight i'm beating your ass!" He yells at her while she looks away. 

"Stop embarrassing me!" "I'm your older brother, listen to me!" he grabs her by the chin and smirks down at her. 

"You know mother wouldn't like you being outside like this! Remember last time?" She squeaks while everyone looks confused, he lets go and pats her on the head harshly with his big hands. 

"Now be a good girl for me and don't get in trouble got that?!" He leans down and whispers into her ear while she nods her head profoundly, Luffy looks over at y/n and Law and smiles brightly. 

"Torao! It's good to see you!" "It's you Luffy-ya! why are you here?!" he shouts while Luffy smiles and hugs him, Law tries to push away but it's no use. 

"Ugh get off me!" "No!" he lets go afterward and laughs in Laws face, Law tries to stop him but Luffy grabs his arm, curious about his tattoos once again. 

"Is this a new one!" "No it's been there before!" "Are you sure?!" "YES!" he yanks his hand away and sits down. He asks for a glass of whiskey while eying y/n closely.

y/n sits across from Law and next to Luffy. Feeling stressed, she calls over the waiter, "What would you like Miss?" 

Waiter, Bonney looks at her and she sighs, "Lemme get a Old Fashioned on the rocks please!" "Right away Miss!" 

Luffy looks at her worriedly and she smiles, "Isn't an Old Fashion a bit much don't you think?" Zoro laughs drinking his beer, "The pretty chick can hold her own weight!" "Yeah i can!" she laughs.

Law looks at her and she looks at him and smiles, "What's wrong Law? Don't want to see my drinking?" "You are underage, do you understand?" "So what?!" 

"I'm the doctor and you're lucky i'm letting you drink, you're still a little girl!" 

He grits his teeth and she turns away and huffs, Luffy watches it all go down and gulps nervously for y/n's safety. 

Robin and Franky walks over to them and waves, "Hello y/n! this is Franky!" "H-Hi N-Nico!" She waves nervously while Franky picks her up and hugs her. 

"S-Strong!" Franky is another male taller than her, he smiles, "Nice to meet you!" she laughs, "You too Franky hah-" 

You try to get out his grip while Law looks at him angry, "Let go you're crushing her!" "Oops! Sorry y/n!" "It's fine!" 

Chopper walks over to them and smiles cutely, "H-Hi y-y/n! I'm chopper!" She looks at him with heart eyes. 

"CUTE! You're so cute! Hi chopper!" He does a cute dance at the compliment, after the greeting they walk over to the table where everyone else is at. 

As they sit there, y/n's liquor gets there and she starts to drink it. As she's drinking it some tall chick walks over to the table looking angry as hell. 

"Luffy babe! Why are you with this chick and Law?!" "Who the fuc-" y/n looks up and sees boa and glares at her. 

"Haha! It's you y/n! What the hell are you doing with MY man?!" "Your man!?" She nods her head and looks down glaring. 

"Yes, you heard me correct! Get away from him!" She laughs while Law worries seeing his younger sister get angry and get up from her seat. 

Boa is a tall women, 6'1 to be exact but that doesn't scare y/n one bit, "I don't know who you're talking to like that!" 

The 'Straw Hats' gets up while Nami rushes over to calm y/n down, "Y/n! don't let her get you angry! not again!" "Shit Nami! Lemme handle this!" 

Law gets up and holds her down, "Y/n do not do it! You know not to cause shit!" 

Boa laughs "What the hell is this shorty gonna do? she can't even reach!" Luffy gets up to stop Boa and she swoons. 

"Luffy! come to my house tonight! I wanna do it again!" "Seriously Boa? Not right now!" Luffy yells angrily getting others attention but they look away.

"Again?! Seriously Luffy fuck!" Law looses his grip on y/n and she stands up to both of them, "I'm not afraid to fight!" 

Luffy looks over to y/n and glares, "y/n stop this bull shit right now!" "What the hell did you say to me?!" she shouts. 

both y/n and Luffy are arguing back and forth about what just happened with Boa and him, and she tries to walk away. 

Boa walks away feeling good with the bullshit she just caused and blows on her long red nails, leaving with her sisters. 

"i'm getting the hell out of here!" y/n gets her things, gulps her drink down, kisses Law on the cheek goodbye and waves to everyone excluding Luffy, she sticks up the middle finger and he sighs.

"This girl! I'm chasing after her!" Law grabs him tightly by the wrist, "hurt my little sister and i'm killing you!" he glares up to law and runs away, "Got it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is smut!! beware


	6. Mess with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He runs outside in the pouring rain chasing after y/n, seeing her near the car door

𝐎𝐔𝐓𝐒𝐈𝐃𝐄  
He runs outside in the pouring rain to see y/n near the car and stops her from getting in, closing her body in with the heat of his own and she pushes him. 

"Get the hell away from me! you've proved my point!" she shouts and he grabs her by the face, "Stop shouting! and how did i prove your point?!" 

He spats the words in her face and she tries to push him away, "Stop Luffy! You obviously still are gonna mess with Boa!" she screams and he squeezes her face harder than before and she winces. 

"Who said that? You're making up nonsense!" he whines and she pushes again and he puts his leg up in between her thighs once again angry. 

"Stop making up bullshit in your head! You're crazy woman!" "I'm not crazy! You are just some sick fuck!" He rolls his eyes and lets go of her face and she sighs. 

He looks at her angry eyes and pouts at the look, "Stop looking at me like that!" 

"No! I don't wanna talk to you right now!" she screams, he grabs her by the waist and bites her neck in the same spot. 

"Ah! l-luffy!" she moans from the painful bite and he lets go and kisses her neck soothingly, "Calm the hell down!" 

She pushes him away and unlocks the car doors, waits for him to get in and drives away, faster than she has before. 

They get to the apartment and she opens the door and waits for him to get inside. 

She slams the door, startling Luffy and glares at him again like before, he rubs his temples in annoyance, not wanting to deal with y/n's bullshit once again.

"What the hell is your problem now?!" he looks at her and she rubs her finger into his chest, hard and deep. he winces from the pain and grabs her hand. 

"Stop! you're gonna start up again?!" he yells in her face and she spats out, "Yes because you're so mean and bitchy!" 

"You're the one arguing with me again after I calmed you down! You always want to complain!" He shoves her out of anger. 

"I'm not your boyfriend or whatever you want to call it! stop acting like it!" he spits out words and covers his mouth quickly regretting it after the look on y/n's face. 

She goes quiet with tears coming down her face and speaks up, "YOUR SUCH A CHILD! I hate you!" "No you don't! I didn't mean it i'm sorry!" "Shut up!" 

she wipes her tears and takes off her jacket, "I hate you so much! I just try to be nice!" she sniffles and looks away. 

Hearing the words 'I hate you' brings back memories to Luffy and he pushes her on the couch and gets on top of her. 

"L-Luffy what are you d-doing?!" "Say it again!" his eyes are covered while she gulps, "Say what?" "Say i hate you!" 

"I hate-" before she could finish he grabs her roughly by the neck and kisses her, with anger and mostly love. 

He rips her shirt open and y/n gasps, letting Luffy have access to the inside of her mouth. 

He lets go of her neck and stops kissing her, saliva mixed together "Luffy!" she whimpers and they flip over so she's on top of him and he's on the bottom.

He looks at her and she tries to cover her self up but he stops her, "Show me your body y/n, i've seen it before" she shivers and he unclasps her bra from behind. 

He takes his calloused finger tips and touches her nipples, she writhes above him, he smiles and pinches them. 

"A-Ah wait....Luffy!" she moans and he takes a nipple into his mouth and starts to tease her while unbuckling her pants. 

He bites hard on one while pinching the other and she grabs his head for support, he takes off her pants so she's left with her pink and pretty panties. 

They tug her ass the right way and he grips it and she shudders, "Luffy wa-wait!" he doesn't stop and he thrusts his hips up to meet hers and he moans. 

he lets go of her nipple with a pop sound and flips her over and lays her on her stomach, ass up in the air ready for him, he licks his lips and she whimpers. 

He takes his fairly large hands and puts them on both of her ass cheeks, he slides her panties down with one hand and rubs his finger down lightly on her opening. 

"If you hate me so much why is your body acting like this?" he laughs and she is at lost of words but huffs back anyway. 

He takes two fingers and thrusts into her too fast and she yells out his name. Luffy keeps thrusting his long fingers in and out of her until she's wet and ready. 

Not satisfied yet, he lowers his mouth to her opening and she tries to close her legs at the warm feeling of his breath but he flips her back to them facing each other. 

"I wanna see your face...pretty" he smiles and brings his mouth to her again, before she could react, he kisses her inner thighs, making marks and teasing y/n.

She tries to push his head away but he grabs her arms in a firm grip teasing her with his mouth sensually. 

y/n is sensitive down there so the feeling of a tongue on her makes her legs shake in excitement, he notices and moves his tongue down to her opening. 

he lets go of her arms and pushers her thighs open, his hair tickles in between her legs and she giggles, it quickly goes away when luffy pushes his tongue deeper inside her and she gasps loudly. 

"Wait-Wait too much!" she starts to get louder and louder since his tongue stretches like rubber inside her. 

She can sense her climax while Luffy can feel her getting tighter around his tongue, he smirks and keeps going to make her pleasure come faster for her. 

"hah! hah! ah!" y/n pushes on his head and climaxes on his tongue. he gets up and licks his licks and smiles at her, she looks up the ceiling dazed and sighs. 

After calming down, she sits up and looks at "Why would you do that?!" "You're still gonna complain after this?" He sighs and gets up, she looks at his pants. 

"What're you gonna do about that?" she pokes his bulge and he shudders from the touch, "D-Don't do that!" He tries to push her away but she keeps pushing her hand in to tease him, he steps away. 

"Stop! it was just for you so you could calm down!" He sighs and she looks up at him, on her knees with no clothes on, she notices and covers herself with his jacket and he laughs, "No use in hiding now!" 

"I-I'm going to sleep!" she heats up and walks into her room, legs shaking and he laughs at her and sits down. 

As she walks into her room, she closes the door faster than expected and huffs out a whimper, "What just happened?!" noticing she's not mad anymore, she sighs and lays down still shaken up. 

He unbuckles his pants and lets his dick out and touches it and grits his teeth from the sensation, "Damn!" he whispers to himself and takes his hand and wraps it around his shaft and rubs the tip. 

"I was really not planning on doing this, i just want to sleep and i'm hungry!" he whines and gasps as he makes his hand go faster up and down, he scrunches his face up in pleasure thinking of y/n.

He thinks about her under him moaning his name and he jerks his hips up to meet his hand and he finishes right there, hands dirty he walks to the bathroom to wash them off, still flustered from his previous actions, he walks into his room.

Stomach growling, "Mehhh...i'm so hungry!" He whines and turns over in his bed wanting to get up, he doesn't since it's late and falls to sleep instead. 

𝐋𝐀𝐖𝐒 𝐄𝐍𝐃 

He's been ringing her phone for the past 3 times, "Why the hell isn't she answering? she better not be doing anything with Luffy-ya, i'll kill him!" he grits his teeth. 

He slams his phone down while veins pop out of his tattooed hands, he puts his hand on his thigh and sighs defeated, "i'm going to her house tomorrow, she better be up or i'm kicking her ass!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy gets up and puts his straw hat and coat on, he hands y/n gloves and her coat while she nods in thanks. 
> 
> "So...do you know how to ice skate?" He questions, hands on his chin, "Yes of course! Don't you?" "....no?"

y/n wakes up and groans, she only has a shirt on since she went straight to sleep after...last night, she sits up and rubs her eyes, she checks the time which reads 2:00pm She sighs in annoyance.

She gets up, puts shorts on and walks outside into the living room, she needs to go into her school today, as she walks and opens the door, she sees Nami and Luffy talking about something.

She clears her throat while Nami looks over and gasps, "Hi! I was just scolding Luffy over here!" She hugs her tightly.

"Hey Nami....uh what're you doing here again?" She questions and she clasps her hands together, "Ah! I'm going to our school with you duh!" She smiles.

She makes an inaudible oh sound and looks over to Nami and sighs, "I totally forgot you were coming!" "Can i come too? i'm bored!" "No stay home!" 

Luffy cries to himself while y/n goes back into her room to get dressed, Nami follows behind her interested.

As y/n gets naked, Nami being Nami, laughs and looks up and down y/n's body in amusement, "What happened with you and Luffy by the way?" Y/n stutters. 

"W-What?!" Nami laughs at her reactions and touches her shoulders, they look into the mirror in front of them, Nami looks up and down her body from the mirror and grabs her by the waist.

Nami smirks into her neck and watches y/n shudder from the touch of a female, liking the reaction, she teases her with sliding her fingers down her arms. 

"Some little birdy told me you and Luffy did something dirty last night!" Nami whispers slowly and chuckles in her ear in amusement. 

"Nami! Stop!" She let's go and cackles at her, "I'm just joking! Calm down! But seriously, Luffy?!" y/n sighs while Nami pouts in interest but disappointment. 

"It was a one time thing, he did it since i was 'angry' and wouldn't stop yelling!" She pouts and Nami laughs, "Yeah you definitely wasn't 'angry'" she snickers. 

"you should've seen your brother yesterday!" Nami yawns while y/n looks at her not interested at all. 

"Ugh...I don't even wanna talk about it!" She groans and Nami laughs, "He called you like three times last night..." Nami files her nails with her teeth, watching y/n's face turn into happiness to despair.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?!" She gasps in horror while Nami laughs at her, "Welll...he was calling you yesterday and you didn't answer....so he'll probably show up sooner or la-" Nami stops. 

y/n tilts her head in confusion until she hears a loud bang and yelling coming from the outside of her room, she puts her shirt on and runs outside. 

"woah woah- LAW?!" Y/n gasps seeing Law holding luffy by the collar, Luffy puts his hands up in a desperate way and y/n runs over to have Law put him down. 

"Law put him down!!" y/n shouts while Law looks over to her and puts him down, Luffy sighs happily and sweats profoundly like he's scared of something. 

"Don't ignore me again y/n-ya! I was so worried about you!!" Law barks in her face and y/n looks down apologetically. 

"I'm sorry, i went straight to sleep yesterday!" she looks away and Law grits his teeth. He grabs her by the chin harshly and pulls her head up to meet his.

"You better not be lying to me! I know when you lie!" Law yells and she yelps out of embarrassment, "No, no i swear!" 

"Sh-shes not lying i swear!" Luffy puts his lips to the side and sweats, Law doesn't look convinced but believes it anyway. 

"Whatever luffy-ya...just don't do anything with my little sister!" He pouts & rubs his hair back in annoyance. Nami walks out of y/n's room and smiles. 

"Law...would you like to go out to eat with us?" She grins and y/n gasps, "No- we need to go to out scho-" "Sure Nami-ya" 

"What?!!! Law you don't have to c-" "I already said i'm coming!" Law shushes her and she weeps depressingly, Luffy smiles, "Can i com-" "NO!" 

"Why not?!" "I said so!" he pouts and whines on y/n's shoulder, "please! I'm so hungry!" "I'll have Ace come and get you but i'm not bringing you outside!"

y/n grabs her phone and dials Ace's number, waiting a few seconds for him to pick up the phone. he does after the second try of calling him. 

"Hel-" "can you come and pick Luffy up? He wants to go ou-" Before y/n could finish, Nami snatches the phone from her grasp while she shrieks in horror. 

"Hi Ace sweetie! It's Nami...come over!" She smiles happily and winks at Luffy while he jumps in happiness, Law questions it but sits down on the couch. 

Y/n groans and takes the phone back but notices Ace hung up afterwards, she blows out air, "Nami!!! Why'd you do that??" "Let's go ice skating!" "What?"

"I mean winter is almost over! Why don't we all have fun? Right law?" "I suppose so, i'm on break so I can go for a while." 

"Alright! Let's do this!" Luffy shouts, running to his room to change. y/n plops on the couch and leans on Law's shoulder.

"y/n-ya....you'll be fine, besides I used to take you ice skating all the time!" He smiles and she slumps even more. 

Luffy plops besides y/n and snuggles in the blanket on the couch, he throws it over y/n's lap. 

"Here y/n! Just so you don't take it later!" he smiles and she tch's, "Thank you.." 

𝐀 𝐒𝐇𝐎𝐑𝐓 𝐖𝐇𝐈𝐋𝐄 𝐋𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐑

Ace takes an hour to get to the house, during that hour Luffy and y/n fell asleep on top of each other waiting for him. 

Y/n wakes up uncomfortable from her position, she opens her eyes to see Luffy on top of her sprawled out and she groans in displeasure, "Luffy get off of me!"

"Huh? Food time?" Luffy gets up with a bed head, y/n looks at him and laughs, attitude gone from the cuteness. 

"Ah....just get off of me please!" "Yeah no problem...IS ACE HERE?!" Luffy jumps up while Ace laughs at the table. 

"Yeah yeah Lu...i'm right here!" He smiles brightly and gets up from his seat. 

He stretches his arms out, showing his v-line and puts his hands on his hips, Ace looks over to Law and grins. 

"Yo Law! Are we going to go now?" "Yes, all of you get in my car, it's big enough for all of us." He swings his keys around and motions for them to walk out. 

"Also, y/n-ya fix your clothes, you're showing a lot right now." He walks out with Nami and Ace while she gets up and pulls her shirt down correctly. 

Luffy gets up and puts his straw hat and coat on, he hands y/n gloves and her coat while she nods in thanks. 

"So...do you know how to ice skate?" He questions, hands on his chin, "Yes of course! Don't you?" "....no?" 

"WHY NOT?!" She gasps and he turns in embarrassment, "I don't know! Don't ask that way, I never learned!" "You've never went ice skating" "No!" y/n laughs. 

"I'll teach you, let's go before my brother thinks i'm doing something weird with you!" "But i'm not!" "It doesn't matter!"

IN THE CAR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry for this chapter being short! i plan on updating with at least three or more chapters later on....enjoy this short one :)

**Author's Note:**

> first character x reader fanfic ! hope you enjoy it ! :) <3


End file.
